


Over Protective

by EmberRose1434



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRose1434/pseuds/EmberRose1434
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's short but I hope you like it :)  this was not beta'd so if there's any spelling mistakes please let me know</p>
    </blockquote>





	Over Protective

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I hope you like it :) this was not beta'd so if there's any spelling mistakes please let me know

"What the hell was that Isaac!" I shout at him when we get back to my house. "I almost had a kill shot then you got in the way." "I’m sorry, okay, actually I’m not. Why were you even at the fight, how did you even find us?" Isaac argues back. "I was there cause my best friend was fighting a pack of alphas and was in danger of dying tonight and I was not going to sit home and worry." "I had the rest of the pack there, and Allison and her dad were there too. You didn’t need to be there, you’re human you can get fatally hurt allot easier." Isaac replied running a hand through his hair. "That’s a load of crap Isaac and you know it Allison and her dad are human, Stiles is human and he was there. Not that anyone realized it. And Iv’e been training with Allison and Lydia I’m not as helpless as you think. And you’re not invincible, yeah you’re a werewolf but so are the alphas so the battlefield is pretty level." I rush out in two breaths getting in Isaac’s face. "It’s different with you, don’t you see. I care about you too much to loose you you’re all I have left from before all this werewolf stuff happened, I can’t, I won’t loose you." Isaac states calmly as he backs away from me. "You think I’m not worried about loosing you? I’m terrified everyday that something is going to happen and I’m going to loose you, and I can take care of myself Isaac. If you can’t deal with that I think we should stop hanging out till you’re okay with the fact that even when things are bad I can take care of myself." With that I turn and walk up to my room. Not seeing Isaac staring after you a pained expression on his face.

It’s not till four days later that Isaac finally corners me in the library while I’m working on homework during my free period. “I can’t do this anymore.” Isaac says looking down at me. “I miss you so much and it’s only been four days.” I look up at him silently waiting for him to go on. Sighing he continues “I’m sorry, I know you can protect yourself, it’s just hard not to let instincts take over.” I look at him as I stand up, he looks nervous. “I forgive you Isaac but you really need to work on your instincts.” “I will, I will I promise I can’t loose you.” Isaac says fervently as he puts his hands on my face and pulls me closer, he places a light kiss on my lips. “I can’t loose the girl I fell in love with.” With that he turns and walks away, I can see the little smile on his face as I stand there stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be awesome! This is my first attempt at a teen wolf fanfic so I'd love to know what you think. :) Also if you have any prompts you can go over to my tumblr http://www.tumblr.com/blog/alpha-daniel-scarfman and send requests. And I ship almost every teen wolf ships so don't be shy with your requests. ; )


End file.
